


Summer days

by Irrelefante



Series: Mirror [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance + lemmon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer days

**Author's Note:**

> [2010 collection]
> 
> To: My girlfriend, Jae-Tsuki. [le coge de la mano] .////.

\- Sólo digamos que como basketbolista eres un buen cantante. - El menor tensa los labios al contener una risa completa. Changmin abre los ojos y separa los labios, sorprendido y ofendido, sin embargo su rostro entero indica que también quiere reír. Así que lo hace. Minho le sigue.

 

Se callan en cuanto llegan a la sala, como una reacción condicionada. Quietos y callados en 1 solo segundo.

 

\- Buenos días, Sr. Shim. -Saluda Minho, con una venia que no tiene porqué, pues el Sr. Shim sigue de espaldas, leyendo el periódico, acomodado en el largo sofá beige.

 

\- Padre. –Es el saludo de Changmin.

 

El Sr. Shim asiente con la cabeza por toda respuesta, sin dejar su periódico, sin siquiera virar la cabeza. Changmin no espera nada más de él, así que empuja a su compañero por la cintura para dirigirlo escaleras arriba a su habitación. Minho mira con detenimiento a los ojos de Changmin, buscando cualquier indicio de molestia, dolor o pena, mas no encuentra nada. Entonces el alivio vuelve, junto con las carcajadas antes interrumpidas, porque mientras Changmin esté bien, nada más importa.

 

En la sala que acaban de abandonar, el adulto relee por tercera vez un párrafo de la página 6. Refunfuña. No es nada, es sólo que no le gusta la bulla, extraños en la casa y, aunque no lo diga, la manera cómo su hijo mira a aquel muchacho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho coloca su cepillo al lado del de su novio. Se mira en el espejo, se acomoda el cabello tras las orejas, se vuelve a despeinar, se alisa la camiseta que trae por pijama, tira su cabello hacia un lado, se mira los dientes, sacude su cabello otra vez. _Oh, por todos los dioses, si sólo me voy a dormir_. Suspira. Siempre siempre le va a poner un poco nervioso compartir cama con Changmin. Le gusta que se enreden sus piernas, que sus rostros queden tan cerquita, y que le susurre al oído. Así que tiene que verse bien al menos.

 

Sale del baño, despacio, de puntillas se acerca a la cama, pero antes de entrar a ella se queda estático. Changmin está profundamente dormido. Más que molestarse, se le forma una sonrisa enorme. Su novio no es de conciliar el sueño fácil, además de tener el sueño ligero. Realmente extrañaba su cama. Entra despacito, acomodándose en el reducido espacio que le ha dejado, le besa la nariz, le aleja el cabello del rostro, no se despierta. **_Realmente_** extrañaba su cama. Como un niño.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin lo retiene por la cintura, con todas sus fuerzas. El despertador ha cumplido su cometido: son las 4:30 am, Minho está despabilado para salir a correr. Minho, no él. Así que sigue forcejeando, no quiere que salga de la cama tibia y, por sobre todo, no quiere porque tendrá que ir con él. El menor se logra escabullir y se para, pero el otro le sigue sólo para intentar meterlo bajo las sábanas otra vez.

 

\- ¡Hyung! – Sus pies se separan y aseguran en el suelo–. ¡Hyung, ya párale! –Changmin cruza una de sus piernas en las del otro, para hacerlo caer–. ¡Hyung, compórtate! –Minho logra mantener el equilibro, los pies de ambos siguen haciendo un baile complejo, resonando en el piso-. ¡Vamos a despertar a tus padres! –Y recién ahí, resignado, Changmin le deja ir y se pone a buscar su ropa para trotar.

 

Minho no le dice que no tiene que acompañarlo, que él puede ir solo, porque ha aprendido que eso sólo fuerza más al mayor a hacerlo. Así que le da un pequeño beso en los labios al salir, un _gracias_ que logra atenuar el entrecejo fruncido del mayor.

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Lo has cargado todo el regreso? –pregunta la Sra. Shim, desde la puerta de su amplia y sencilla casa 2 horas más tarde.

 

Minho asiente, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte de la persona que lleva en su espalda.

 

\- Madre, no se ha detenido hasta el muelle, ¡hasta el muelle! -Se queja el mayor, entrando a la casa sin bajarse de su humanoide medio de transporte.

 

\- Si estuvieras acostumbrado –comenta la Sra., adentrándose a la cocina-, no te cansarías tan rápido.

 

Su hijo abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Su madre acaba de repetir lo que su novio le ha estado diciendo todo el trayecto. Decepcionado se pone de pie, pues Minho intentaba subir las escaleras con él a cuestas.

 

\- Yo primero. –Suelta, antes de salir disparado rumbo al baño de su habitación. Minho reacciona 1/8 de segundo después, por lo que opta con hacerlo caer al cogerle uno de sus pies.

 

\- ¡Niños! –Exclama la Sra. Shim desde la cocina, no tanto por la bulla, sino por la preocupación de golpes accidentales. Aunque, sabe, ninguno podrá herir al otro realmente. _Nunca_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Tienes que hacer eso? –Pregunta Changmin desde su cama, lanzando una pequeña pelota al aire, atrapándola, repitiendo la operación otra vez.

 

\- Sólo estoy ordenando. –Responde cansinamente Minho desde las puertas del armario, sacando y doblando cada prenda.

 

Se oye un bufido desde la litera. Dejando de lado el hecho de que Changmin es maniacamente ordenado, se encuentra el hecho de que Minho podría sincerarse y decir que está curioseando, así de simple. Changmin no le dice nada, lo deja ser. Secretamente le gusta ese cuasi-fanatismo que Minho siente hacia él porque, sabe, no durará mucho.

 

\- Bonito. –Exclama el menor, virándose con una visera blanca  de la cual le surge al centro una cabeza de rana en felpa y a los lados sus extremidades igual de verdes y suaves.

 

\- Hey, tuve una infancia feliz. –Changmin atrapa con agilidad la visera que le fue lanzada, colocándoselo.

 

\- Tienes que estar bromeando. –Minho suelta al rato, sosteniendo alejado de su cuerpo una camisa azul eléctrico salpicada de manchas blancas pequeñas e irregulares. La mueca de su rostro hace sonrojar a Changmin, quien se levanta de un salto y le arrebata la prenda.

 

\- ¿Podrías dejar de juzgarme? –Su rostro cerca al del menor, intentando sonar amenazador.

 

\- ¿Podrías botar eso? –Responde, ligero–. En serio, hyung, si me dices que lo vas a volver a utilizar -- _¡aunque sea para hacer limpieza en casa!-_ -, esto no va a funcionar.

 

Changmin aprisiona al de cabellos castaños y alborotados por la cintura, chocando sus narices, inclinando la cabeza.

 

\- Modelito frustrado. -Le susurra, entrecerrando los ojos, deslizando sus manos con las palmas abiertas por toda la espalda de Minho, de los omóplatos hacia abajo.

 

\- Flacucho sin gusto. -Le responde, a penitas, derritiéndose como mantequilla ante su toque, antes de que sus labios sean tomados. Changmin aprovecha su abstracción para halarle la camiseta de mangas cortas por el tronco, hacia arriba. Minho se asusta, termina el beso y le pregunta con los ojos.

 

\- Apuesto a que te queda bien a ti. -Aprovecha la sorpresa e indignación para tirar un poco más la prenda.

 

El otro forcejea, clava sus propios codos a los lados de su tronco, - _¡jamás!_ Todo es risas, cosquillas, dedos en el abdomen, brazos tensos, palmas abiertas en una espalda semi-descubierta. La camisa de colores incompatibles cae a un lado.

 

A Minho se le escarapela el cuerpo, quisiera seguir riendo pero no puede pues las cosquillas de Changmin fueron decreciendo su velocidad, convirtiéndose en roses por el abdomen, la cintura, la espalda. A Changmin se le ha desconectado un switch, se olvidó de jugar, se concentra en el beso, en arquear un poco a Minho sobre él. Quien suspira, fuerte, cuando le besa el ángulo de la mandíbula, el cuello y sus dedos se hunden en su piel bajo la camiseta semi-alzada que intenta volver a su lugar. Entonces termina el beso, despacio, separándose un poco, porque Minho lo puede notar: La erección que se le comienza a formar.

 

Quizas – _es una posibilidad_ \- es por eso que, al coincidir sus días libres por un lapso de 5 días, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que traer a Minho a casa. Porque últimamente las ansias se le escapan de las manos, hormiguea en sus dedos, no se calma hasta no tocar la piel del menor, y luego pide más. Así que irse de vacaciones a cualquier lugar donde estén _solos_ no es muy buena idea. Sobre todo porque aún no han abordado el tema – _hey, hablemos sobre tener sexo_. Y Minho, con todo y su voz grave y su porte de caballero andante, es un pequeñuelo que se azora tan fácilmente. Y él, que lo ama como a nadie, no es capaz de corroer ni un poquito su almita, porque _no estaría bien_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin abre con un pie la puerta de su habitación, lleva dos vasos de agua de limón en las manos, algo decepcionado de no haber podido conseguir algunas botanas pues su madre le dijo que el almuerzo estará listo y no quiere que arruinen su apetito. Iba a decírselo a Minho, la oración muere en los labios. Minho se encuentra sentado en el suelo con los enormes audífonos BOSE puestos, conectado a aquel antiguo minicomponente gris oscuro –de esos que aún tienen lector de Long Play arriba-, tarareando una canción.

 

\- **_There's things I have. There's things I wanna have_**. -Le sale pésimo, como siempre que uno lleva auriculares y no es consciente de su propia voz, olvidando modularla. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que Minho -- _su novio noona neomu yeppeo_ \-- está escuchando _Just Looking_. Además, por su manera de cantar y la expresión en su rostro, le ha gustado. ¿Algo más? Él ni siquiera se lo ha pedido, ni le ha facilitado aquel CD.

 

Changmin trastabilla en su intento de abandonar los refrescos en cualquier superficie plana e ir al encuentro del muchacho con los audífonos. Lo hace, torpemente, gateando sobre él, encontrando sus labios, recostándolo en el proceso. La cabeza de Minho se dobla al dar contra la pared que tenía a su derecha, bajo la ventana, sonríe entre el beso, sin entender.

 

\- No puedo creer que te guste _Stereophonics_. – Explica Changmin, aún intentando besarlo en vano.

 

Minho sonríe, dejando que Changmin le bese los dientes. Sabe la intensa batalla que se toma Changmin en inculcarle música de calidad, aunque a veces –la mayoría- le entra por un oído, le sale por el otro. Por ello ríe, ya que por una vez a encontrado algo por él mismo, no que el mayor le haya insertado los audífonos para que lo escuche una y otra vez.

 

A Changmin no le importa cómo, en ese momento tiene que besarle todo el rostro porque se siente orgulloso. Por ello arremete sobre él, buscando que el beso se convierta en uno de verdad – _deja de reírte, ya deja de reírte, Minho._ Sin embargo, no fue consciente cuando su rodilla fue a presionar el ángulo que forman los muslos de Minho, quien se arquea como reflejo, la sonrisa se esfuma, el aire que escapa de sus labios entre abiertos asemeja un jadeo.

 

Todo se congela, sus posiciones, sus ojos directos el uno al otro. No se mueven. Siete segundos estirados al máximo.

 

\- Lo siento yo – Changmin traga saliva.-, no quise lastimarte.

 

Minho mira hacia otro lado, hacia el minicomponente a su derecha.

 

\- No te preocupes, no fue precisamente – Lo piensa, lo va a decir.-, dolor.

 

Changmin debe moverse, retroceder a gatas, pero no lo hace. Los rezagos de aquel jadeo aún le tiemblan en la mente, le desconecta las neuronas, le seca la boca. Así que, al tener una nube gris espesa eclipsándole la coherencia, hace lo que el instinto le ordena: vuelve a presionar con su rodilla. Y, _Dioses_ , Minho lo vuelve a hacer, jadea, se le cierran los ojos. Hay algo en la frecuencia de su voz que lo obliga a repetir la acción, cerrándolo en un círculo vicioso. Minho le estruja la camiseta por la espalda, flexiona una rodilla, obliga al mayor a descargar todo su peso sobre él. Lo cual hace, dando a parar su boca en el cuello ajeno. Hace calor, demasiado, todo es intenso y rápido: las manos de Changmin, la piel expuesta de Minho, el tintineo de la hebilla de una correa, el aire viciado, la saliva escurriendo, hirviendo, como lava.

 

 _Knock-knock_.

\- El almuerzo está listo.

 

La Sra. Shim no va a entrar, Changmin lo sabe, hay un estricto respeto por la privacidad en casa; sin embargo, Minho no, así que ha aventado al otro metro y medio lejos, acomodándose los jean’s, calmando la respiración, apoyado contra el muro. Changmin, por su parte, no acaba de entender lo que ha pasado, lo que ha terminado, se humecta los labios con su propia saliva, observa a Minho desde donde está.

 

Toma la reacción de Minho como un claro _no estoy listo_. No le ofende ni mucho menos, sólo lo hace consciente, le pone límites, los acepta. Minho, por otro lado, tiene palpitándole todo – _todo_ -, es extraño, es nuevo, es adictivo y, espera, se repita. Pero no aquí.

 

Se levantan, se alisan las ropas, se lavan las manos por turnos, se dirigen al comedor. Aquel par de refrescos olvidados indican que tienen la cabeza en otra parte, en el cuerpo ajeno, en sensaciones que aún les recorren la piel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Los días que restaban han pasado, fue divertido – _saltando el hecho que una de las hermanas Shim tuvo un_ crush _en Minho_ -, entre deportes, salidas al supermercado, horas en el parque de junto, limpieza en el ático y monopolio en familia. Pero no todo está bien. No. Los besos son cortos, con una película delgada de miedo cubriéndolos, volviéndolo todo incómodo en poco tiempo, obligándolos a buscar excusas para mantener un palmo de distancia entre ellos a todo momento.

 

El trayecto camino al departamento de Changmin estuvo horrible. Minho, con el rostro pegado a la luna polarizada, no hacía más que pensar en _cómo sería si_. Pensarlo solamente, porque su pareja parece tenerle miedo o ser demasiado comedido, no pudiendo encontrar cómo decirle _quiero que me des_ sin perder su respeto. Changmin, al timón, no dejaba de mirar de reojo el trasero amablemente mostrado por un Minho inclinado, clavando por todo rincón de su mente carteles con las razones por las que _no_ debe pensar esas cosas que le inducen a estrujar el timón con demasiada fuerza.

 

Sigue siendo horrible cuando entran al departamento, callados. Directos a la alcoba a desempacar las cosas del mayor. Minho tira sus maletas al lado de la cama; Changmin, en la puerta de la habitación. El menor no se voltea, se queda mirando el ventanal por el que ingresa la única y suficiente fuente de luz. No sabe qué decir. Quizás es mejor volver a casa, dejar que todo se calme, ya mañana vendrá por sus cosas. Se lo dice, dándose vuelta; Changmin asiente, pensando que debe tomar una ducha fría – _otra vez_ \- y que mañana por la mañana todo estará más despejado.

 

Minho da un paso, se queda a medio camino. ¿Debería darle un beso? ¿Debería salir simplemente? ¿Al menos un beso en la mejilla? ¿O ni eso? Juega con sus labios mientras lo piensa, inclina todo su peso en una pierna, una mano sobando su propia nuca.

 

¡Diablos!

 

Ahora, mañana por la mañana, el segundo viernes del otro mes, de aquí a 3 meses, Minho seguirá viéndose imposiblemente delicioso. Changmin lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido.

 

\- No puedo. –Dice, antes de pensarlo, derrotado, cansadísimo. Minho se le queda mirando sin entender–. No desearte, no puedo. –Al menor se le entornan los ojos ligeramente, sigue sin moverse–. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

 

Minho sonríe por una esquina de sus labios, a penas. Sonríe porque Changmin dice tal cosa, sin embargo no se acerca, no lo toma, como debería. Así que es él quién lo hace, despacio, seguro, maquiavélico. Pensando que puede jugar con él un rato. Estruja sus manos en su propio bividí, a nivel del abdomen, se pone de puntillas, le besa.

 

\- Y si –se separa apenas, aún casi dentro de sus labios-, te digo que yo tampoco puedo. –Changmin tiembla, lo atrae con las manos a su espalda baja, le mira.

 

\- ¿De… veras? –Pregunta, ronco, ansioso.

 

\- No que lo haya intentado mucho, tampoco. –Minho ríe, cándido, pensando que lo ha hecho bien. Pensando que ha jugado un poco. Pensando que aún puede hacerlo un poco más. Pensar, pensar, pensar. Cosa que ya no hace más desde el momento que Changmin lo levantó del trasero.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

2 pares de jean’s , una camiseta, un bividí, un bóxer negro, otro azul manchado con un brillo lechoso y espeso, todo en el suelo. Hay 4 pies desnudos sobresaliendo de aquel diván gamuzado color tierra. El aire condensado, la luz que atraviesa las cortinas va atenuando, aún así es demasiado fuerte para la intimidad que se desea.

 

Minho ondea la columna, las piernas abiertas, las manos asiéndose con toda su vida en los posabrazos coloniales de aquel diván. No entiende por qué o cómo lo hace, simplemente lo hace, se _mueve_. O, quizás sí, sí sabe: porque siente que, si no lo hace, se va a morir; porque hay algo, le palpita a martillazos, ahí abajo, atrás, _ahí_ donde le dolió cuando Changmin entró. Le late, apremiante, le consume, todo se vuelve ondas que nacen en ese punto, que vuelven a ese punto, que crece, que se expande, que se contrae. No puede _no_ moverse. Simplemente no puede.

 

A Changmin le estimula que Minho tenga la cara levantada, respire por la boca, medianamente abierta, entre ahogado, y que las exhalaciones sean sonidos agudos, frenéticos, largos, cortos, continuos. Es un lenguaje extraño que le dice _a la derecha, más adentro, ahí-ahí-ahí_ , entonces,  para seguir tales indicaciones, aferra más sus manos al respaldar tras Minho, tensa todos los músculos –todos: brazos, antebrazos, muslos, tórax, _faciales_ \- y empuja. Empuja, porque, _Circe bendita_ , Minho es más estrecho que un puñete.

 

Cuando Changmin hace eso, Minho pierde su brújula biológica, no sabe dónde es arriba, o abajo, o si sus piernas están en su cabeza, y no importa. No, no importa, porque Changmin está donde debería – _sí, sí, ¡sí!_ Changmin ha llegado a concentrarlo todo ahí. _Ahí_ , no sabe exactamente dónde, pero sí sabe cómo y cuándo. Justo en el momento que todo se vuelve elástico, se estira, se comprime, se vuelve líquido y quema y _explota_. _Virgen María_ , explota, en mil pedazos, desde ese punto hacia 3 kilómetros a la redonda, justo como su voz, agudísima e ininteligible. Para cuando se deja caer en el sillón, -seco, sin ningún amperio de energía- se da cuenta que tenía las uñas enterradas en la piel sobre la espalda de Changmin.

 

Si él no conserva rastro de energía, Changmin no tiene ni de reserva, por eso usa la que debería emplear en respirar, para alzar a Minho y llevarlo a la cama. Extralimitando su resistencia, va hacia el baño por una toalla que humedece, limpia a grandes rasgos a Minho, tira la toalla a un lado, se desploma a su lado. No sabe ni cómo pero se estira una última vez para besarle la frente, justo antes de caer en un profundo sueño reponedor. Minho eleva los párpados, apenas, descolocado, sin embargo antes que logre procesarlo, vuelve a su inconsciencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minho despierta pero no abre los ojos. Sus párpados se niegan, todo él se siente pesado, cada músculo le duele como cuando uno retoma su rutina en el gimnasio. Hasta que se da cuenta porqué ha terminado su sueño: su cuerpo, como siempre, siente cuándo su compañero ha despertado _-¿te traigo algo?, ¿agua?, ¿no puedes dormir?_ Con paciencia abre los ojos, ya no hay luz natural, está desnudo bajo una sábana. Le viene como un golpe a la memoria: acaba de tener sexo. Sin quererlo se cubre más, se hunde entre sus hombros, se hace una bolita.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? –Changmin se preocupa de sus movimientos, el pánico comienza a inundarle.

 

Minho respira, voltea –porque tiene qué-, asiente. Changmin sabe que no es así, que sus ojos brillan con preocupación o con algo que no lo tiene bien.

 

\- ¿Seguro? –Intenta otra vez, acercando temeroso sus dedos al rostro del menor, rozando su mejilla, tomándole la barbilla, porque sabe que cuando Minho intenta ocultar algo, huye la mirada. Minho mira hacia abajo, haciendo que el mayor sólo pueda verle las pestañas-. ¿Te… duele?

 

Esta vez sí le mira, sus ojos dan pequeños saltitos de derecha a izquierda, lo piensa. ¿Sinceramente?, sí, le escuece un poco, se le antoja colocar un paño húmedo ahí, o algo frío, porque arde un poco, como carne viva. Pero no es apremiante, y no se va a morir si no lo hace, así que niega.

 

\- No es eso. –Asegura, sacudiendo vehemente la cabeza-. Sino… -Changmin le libera el rostro y le insta con los ojos: sea lo que sea le tenga que decir, si le va a recriminar algo, es mejor ahora-. Se siente _rarito_. –Confiesa, presionando sus propios labios hasta volverlos blanco violáceos.

 

Changmin usa todo su autocontrol para no reír, ni siquiera sonreír, aunque sabe sus ojos brillan de alivio y carcajadas.

 

\- ¿Rarito? –Pregunta, su voz no lo delata.

 

\- Sí -Prosigue Minho, moviéndose un poco más cerca al mayor, como contándole algo extremadamente secreto–, como si no me lo creyera, como si hubiera hecho algo a escondidas. Tú sabes. –Hace un mohín con su nariz, para señalar al otro-. Se siente extraño.

 

Changmin termina de separar el espacio entre ambos, acerca su rostro al del menor, clavado en sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Extraño _mal_ o extraño _bien_? –Le susurra, cómplice.

 

Minho abre los ojos, con emoción.

 

\- Extraño _bien_. –Le suelta, bajito, como si sus padres estuvieran tras la puerta.

 

Entonces Changmin no puede más y ríe. De felicidad, de satisfacción. De alivio. Porque Minho conserva su inocencia, sigue siendo él y, parece, no le ha causado ningún daño a ningún nivel. Su mano repta por la cintura del menor, lo atrae, lo estremece ya que todo sigue siendo sólo piel.

 

\- Eres un travieso. –Le dice, mordiéndole el pabellón de la oreja, dejando que Minho se acomode en su pecho.

 

\- Eso no es cierto. –Se defiende, con poca convicción, mientras los dedos del mayor reptan por su hombro libre, repartiendo pequeños besos que le erizan la piel.

 

\- Oh, lo eres. –Repite, en medio de su labor-. Eres un gatito travieso que araña y maulla cuando le hacen el amor. –Changmin muerde el ángulo exacto del hombro y el brazo–. Minho minino. Minino, _Mino_.

 

Minho no quiere que le llame así, pero Changmin ha bajado sus dedos siguiendo la espina dorsal y ahora están justo donde la espalda se parte y comienza el trasero. Uno solo de sus dedos va entrando por esa cuenca. Sin darse cuenta Minho lo vuelve a hacer, su voz se vuelve aguda y concentrada, todo él se deshace al tacto del mayor. Se olvida de preguntarle dónde es que le arañó. No es necesario, sus uñas han encontrado sus huellas anteriores.

 

Y todo vuelve a empezar.

 

 

 

 

 

Nota: [Fanart ](https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xft1/v/t1.0-9/10440675_703552596378009_717221782337021837_n.jpg?oh=b2c6f333f121de2fdbfeb8dbdd8c9d4a&oe=56910140&__gda__=1453652838_df0a306cb8b0ad60907a7fe2d15181d6)del título hecho por [STsuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki). /abrazo maraco


End file.
